mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 484: Griffy Griffy Bang Bang
"Griffy Griffy Bang Bang" was originally released November 4, 2019. Description In which we realize the scope of our commitment in promising to send a horse to college, and then determine an extremely powerful and highly lucrative name for the aforementioned horse. Suggested talking points: Halloween Delay, Candy Potluck, Happy Birthday Ronald, Medicine Blintz, We’re Sending a Horse to College, Ding Dong Speed Strats, Car Expertise Outline 0:45 - Intro. Griffin is in the Halloween Zone. Justin wants to postpone Halloween and drink Coke Zero. The brothers accidentally write The Nightmare Before Christmas again. 7:24 - I baked some salted caramel brownies for clout and to make my coworkers like me more, but when I walked in this morning, I saw someone had already put a big bowl of candy in the break room. Brothers, what do I do? Should I put the brownies out today and have them possibly be overshadowed by the candy, or save them until tomorrow, where they'll be more specially appreciated, but risk them going stale? - Brownnose Brownies 12:53 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Ramiro, who asks: Happy birthday Ronald Mcdonald, the clown turns 56. What would you tell him? 19:47 - Justin goes on a tangent about McDonaldland lore. 23:32 - I work in an office and I have run out of paid time off for the year. I was planning on faking sick in a few weeks in order to visit my significant other in another city. However, the holiday party for my very small office has been scheduled for the day I would travel to visit her. Should I RSVP to the party in order to make sudden fake sickness more believable, or do I say I'm not going to save them the extra food/money, thereby casting down on my absence the next day? - Conflicted in Chicago 30:08 - MZ - Sponsored by ZipRecruiter, Quip. Advertisement for The Adventure Zone: Graduation. 34:50 - For a MaxFun stretch goal, Griffin, Justin, and Travis are sending a horse to college. They spend forever trying to name it and finally settle on Worldwide Webster. 42:31 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Worldwide Webster, who asks: How can I play ding dong ditch without getting caught? I need some tips on how to not get caught by the police doing this. Does anyone have any tips or advice ?? 48:17 - Recently my boss's boss had a flat tire in our parking garage and I volunteered to help change it. Then someone in our apartment needed their car jumped, so again I volunteered. These two events happened within the same week and I've since been labeled "the car guy" in the office. A different person is looking at buying a new car and was told I was the car guy. This person asked me if I would go with him to look at cars. What do I do? I don't know anything about cars? - Yup, It's the Lug Nut 55:12 - Housekeeping 57:28 - FY - Sent in by Freddy, from Yahoo Answers user Crowlordem, who asks: Do I legally own my baby teeth? Category:Episodes Category:Emma Kantt